5 Momentos antes de desayunar
by sweetmedusa
Summary: Drabble de BigBang GDxSeungri/Soft , TOPxDaesung/Lime, SeungRixDaeSung/Slash
1. GRi

Drabble

GD & Seungri

Abre los ojos, se da cuenta de que hay mucha luz, –_¿por qué tengo que despertar tan temprano el día que puedo descansar?_, se pregunta a sí mismo el líder. Ve el techo con extrañeza… –_¡este no es mi cuarto!_, con precipitación se levanta, se da cuenta de que volvió a sus antiguos vicios, ir al cuarto de Ri y abrazarlo para poder dormir. Golpea su cabeza, acomoda sus pensamientos y se vuelve a recostar intentando no hacer ruido para que su acompañante no se despierte, pero falla en el intento.

Sus ojeras podían hablar por sí mismas, ¡no hay razón para que me despiertes a estas horas! Gritarían, claro, si pudieran hablar; a pesar de que el poseedor de estas permanecía callado, con el cejo fruncido. Las miradas se intercambian, el ambiente deja de ser tranquilo.

El estómago de Ji gruñendo de hambre rompe el incómodo momento, Lee aun en estado de mutismo se levanta, abre uno de sus cajones, saca una barra energética y se la ofrece gentilmente.

_-¿Por qué guardas estas cosas en tus cajones?_, pregunta el pelirrosa divertido. Él otro no contesta, solo se vuelve a recostar y se cubre de pies a cabeza con las sábanas, dando a entender que desea ignorar al mundo.

Pero Ji no puede con tanta felicidad, este chico siempre hace cosas que no entiende, pero esa es la razón por la que lo ama, ¿no?.

El líder –quien nunca está despierto tan temprano y menos se encuentra de buen humor-, salta sobre el bulto blanco a su lado, no importa que las sabanas lo cubran, necesita besar, abrazar, apachurrar, apretujar y demostrar todo el amor que siente.

Seungri se da cuenta de que aun no ha desayunado y ya está con esto encima.


	2. ToDae

ToDae

Todo comenzó con un "vayamos a cenar" por parte de Seung Hyun. Dae Sung no tenía plan alguno esa noche, así que accedió, pero la cena después se convirtió en un "Vamos a comprar ropa… quiero café vamos por el… ah, ya estoy cansado, vamos a este lugar…".

Siendo las 3:30am DoraDae llegó al departamento que compartía con Young Bae y con Seung Ri, el primero seguramente se encontraba aún en el edificio de YG trabajando en su nuevo álbum. El segundo estaba en Japón. En esos momentos vivía solo, claro, si no contaba el bulto en su espalda que era T.O.P, quien lo había obligado a cargarlo después de argumentar que las copas de vino le habían hecho efecto y le costaba caminar.

Apenas llegar aventó a Seung Hyun a uno de los sillones del pequeño lobby. Este más dramático que de costumbre se quejó, era una fortuna que el pequeño Dae no perdía la paciencia tan fácilmente, tiernamente le preguntó, –¿quieres algo de tomar?, ¿quieres comer algo hyung? –. Y Seung Hyun reaccionó rápidamente y se paró del sillón –¿tendrás algo de vino por aquí?– Dae suspiró resignado, tantos años a su lado lo habían acostumbrado a esas cosas.

Y encontraron el vino (proporcionado por Seung Ri aunque él no lo supiera). Y T.O.P comenzó a tomar una copa, luego otra, e intentaba convencer al menor de que tomará con él, porque no se debe de beber solo, pero este se resistió, ¡Qué importaba!, el maknae sabía escoger vinos y todo de repente parecía tan genial.

Dae quería a su hyung, realmente quería a T.O.P, en un principio le tuvo algo de miedo, pero después de darse cuenta de lo bobo que puede llegar a ser, simplemente era un gran hyung. Muchas veces había visto a Seung Hyun haciendo tonterías, miles de veces más lo vio borracho, pero extrañamente la mezcla que se presentaba el día de hoy nunca la había visto antes.

¿Se imaginan?, un Bingu, happy T.O.P, con alcohol en su sangre y una sonrisa en su rostro. Dae estaba divertidísimo, tenía tanto que no reía de esa manera y él ver a Dae reír después de que mucho tiempo estuvo entre lágrimas motivaba más al mayor para seguir y para seguir…

_Eran las 7am y ellos seguían riendo como niños pequeños._

El estar los dos juntos se había vuelto una experiencia extrañamente vertiginosa para ambos, el lobby –donde seguían- estaba iluminado, pero no por la luz del sol, era la luz que ambos irradiaban cuando estaban felices, no era el vino haciendo efecto, eran las mariposas que se hallaban bajo la piel de ambos que los hacía reír nerviosamente, era el hecho de que la cabeza les daba vueltas por el aroma embriagante del otro, era el calor sofocante de la ropa.

Sin poder (ni querer) evitarlo, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, Seung Hyun estaba tan cerca de Dae Sung que lo que seguía era inevitable, y entre risas y boberías se dieron besos vacilantes, que causaban aun más cosquillas por el cuerpo de ambos, los movimientos de cada uno comenzaron a tomar fuerza…

_Lo que va a pasar tarde o temprano va a pasar._

Seung Hyun tomo el control de la situación, entre besos cada vez más apasionados aprovechó el momento en el que tenían que separarse para respirar, deslizó sus manos para retirar la playera de Dae, al ver su torso no pudo resistirse, comenzó a besarlo, a lamerlo, a saborearlo. A cada movimiento provocó pequeños espasmos en el menor, quien torpemente también intentaba despojarlo de su ropa, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado. No importaba, él se quitó por sí mismo la camisa que lo cubría, su piel le exigía el contacto con la otra piel. La cara de Dae se volvió roja en un segundo, no comprendía lo que pasaba, solo sabía que algo imperante se había apoderado de él. Empezaron los besos desde el cuello hasta el torso que aun estaba cubierto por el pantalón, las manos tocaban todo, el cabello, las mejillas, los pezones, la espalda, el bulto del pantalón… Dae no sabía qué hacer, tierna y sensualmente le empezó a cantar al oído, con su dulce voz, una canción que no importaba porque era inentendible y su cabeza estaba muy embotada.

_Una alarma sonó, eran las 8am… y ellos ya se encontraban desayunando._


	3. DaeRi

DaeRi

Seungri había logrado que la idea de ir a Japón se convirtiera en un éxito, aún había algunos detalles que tenía que arreglar pero toda iba en general muy bien. El pequeño detalle que lo hacía aun sentirse incomodo, era que no estaba muy acostumbrado a la comedia, entonces no podía desempeñarse totalmente, pero ya había encontrado la solución. Una solución con nombre y apellido, Kang Daesung.

No tenían la relación más cercana, aunque tampoco sentían esa incomodidad que los demás describían, sus gustos y personalidades eran muy distintas, pero solo era eso. Llamo a YG, le comentó al presidente que le gustaría tenerlo de asesor, este cedió, y en un par de días su compañero de grupo se encontró instalado en su departamento. Era por demás interesante haber llegado a esta situación, siempre habían evitado vivir únicamente los dos, pero ahora tenían que hacerlo.

En efecto, Seungri había acertado al pensar que Dae podría ayudarlo con la comedia, sus consejos eran por demás útiles, le enseño esa técnica de 'pensar rápido las cosas' y ser el centro de atención, así como la manera adecuada de analizar a todas las personas a su alrededor, no para caerles bien, si no para evitar que una broma se saliera de control y ofendiera a alguien.

Llegar a casa y que este alguien que tenga la cortesía de decirte "hola, ¿qué tal tú día?" era algo que también alegraba mucho al menor, no estaba muy feliz con la idea de vivir totalmente solo, no estaba acostumbrado, así que de buena gana fue asimilando la presencia de Dae y del tranquilo compás de su sombra y en un pestañeo fue entendiendo muchos misterios que envolvían al _Smiling Angel_ y su comportamiento con los demás miembros.

Sabía por ejemplo que TOP tenía una 'pequeña' debilidad por la presencia de Dae, no le interesaba la razón, supuso que era una amistad muy fortalecida o algo así, aunque admitía que a veces era 'rara', era por demás interesante ver como la expresión del mayor cambiaba cuando Kang se hallaba cerca, quizá era como lo que él y JiYong compartían… o quizás no, ¡quién sabe!, la amistad de Tae con Dae era más normal, es decir, se sentía como la de dos compañeros de secundaria, que esperan que el futuro los mantenga unidos y haciendo las cosas de la mejor manera. La relación que tenía Dae con el líder la podía tachar de 'bipolar', a veces era más empalagoso ver a Dae con Ji que con Tabi, a veces se ignoraban, a veces eran los mejores amigos, a veces parecía que competían.

Daesung era raro. Era misterioso. Era divertido. Era discreto.

Todo paso un día en que Seungri llegó tarde a casa. Dae había tomado por costumbre irse a dormir hasta ver a su compañero llegar. Comúnmente lo hallaba viendo la tele o pegado al ipad, pero esta noche no, esta noche estaba en el pequeño cuarto que habían adaptado como gimnasio, estaba en la bicicleta, sin luz, solo la música del estero -que estaba encendido- iluminaba el cuarto. La imagen que contemplaba el menor bien podía ser una ilusión, el esfuerzo de Dae en el aparato podía hacer creer que en cualquier momento la bicicleta se movería, la música que sonaba era en inglés, algo con ritmo pero que no pudo reconocer. Siguió contemplado embobado a su compañero, hipnotizado por el vaivén de esa espalda que se hallaba totalmente empapada por el ejercicio. –Hyung estoy aquí, pronunció casi inaudiblemente. Dae paro de repente, un poco agitado le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. -¡Qué bueno!, ¿Cómo te fue?.

Ahí fue el acabose de Seungri.

Veía a la persona que tenía enfrente de una manera muy distinta. No pudo evitar morderse los labios y sin más removió el espacio que interfería entre los dos. Sin previo aviso lo tomo del mentón y lo beso. El notar que era correspondido fue intensamente gratificante. Lo desmontó del aparato de ejercicio que estorbaba bastante y lo acerco a él para poder así recorrer todo su cuerpo con esas manos que ahora sentía tan ligeras y con tanta ansiedad. Cuando sintió que los labios de Dae comenzaban a alejarse se asusto, pero al sentirlos empezar a recorrer su cuello creyó morir, nadie lo había hecho sentir así, quemaba, dolía, le gustaba, le encantaba. Empezaron a moverse de tal manera que chocaron primero con una de las ventanas grandes que poseía ese cuarto, ahí aprovecho, quitó la camiseta empapada y lamió el sudor que aún seguía escurriendo del cuerpo de Kang, acarició y mordió esa espalda que lo había seducido, repasó y pellizco los dos pezones que había descubierto y que ya amaba. Pero pronto necesito algo más que el torso, necesitaba contemplar todo el cuerpo de su nuevo, único y especial amante. Toco el botón del pantalón de Dae, se detuvo un momento, lo vio a los ojos buscando la aprobación, la respuesta fue la indicada, podía proseguir, podía quitar ese pantalón que asfixiaba una notoria necesidad. Lo quito junto con los bóxers. No había necesidad de perder más tiempo. Apenas vio lo empalmado que se hallaba Dae no pudo evitar agacharse y lamer, chupar cada milímetro de piel, succionaba, mordisqueaba. El mayor solo gemía, se dejaba llevar y disfrutar del momento. Mientras la boca de Ri se ocupaba del frente sus manos se enfocaban en ese trasero que muchas fans creían inexistente, pero que acababa de comprobar que existía, y si, era pequeño pero firme, algo que quieres tocar, apretar, masajear y hacer tuyo. La respiración de ambos para este momento era más que entrecortada, ninguno podía respirar sin sentir un poco más de éxtasis, lo cual los provocaba más. Quizá no era un experto, pero Ri llevaba mucho tiempo viendo videos XXX, sabía que era el momento de empezar a jugar con sus manos, con sus dedos para ser exactos. Extendió su dedo índice hacia la boca de Dae, quien inmediatamente supo lo que se proponía, lo lamió, lo ensalivo perfectamente y cuando hubo terminado decidió dar el pequeño giro de 180° que era necesario. Y con un gemido más ensordecedor le hizo saber a Lee que estaba listo. Este metió el dedo en el orificio lo cual le provoco un gran placer, lo movió un poco, era por demás fascinante sentir como se dilataba, no espero mucho, sacó su dedo y llevó su miembro a la entrada, pensó en hacerlo con cuidado, pero el placer se apoderaba de él. Las embestidas estremecían a Dae a cada segundo. Las respiraciones agitadas sepultaron la música del estéreo. Los gemidos cada vez más fuertes indicaban el placer que ambos sentían a flor de piel. Y en un segundo el mundo se puso en pausa, los colores se borraron, la tranquilidad los invadió y supieron que esa había sido una de las mejores noches que habían experimentado en sus vidas aunque no literalmente, el reloj marcaba ya las 5 de la mañana.


End file.
